


京华十五，烟云不散

by Mytrix



Category: The Media Fandom (Anthropomorphism)
Genre: And Thankyou For The Past 15 Years, Even The Finest Feast Come To An End, Farewell Beijing Times, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytrix/pseuds/Mytrix
Summary: The Beijing Times will suspand publication on Jan.1 2017. Hearing the news, all media in Beijing come to the Farewell Party in Haidian Huangzhuang where most of Beijing universities are located.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 补梗：  
> 2016.01.15，《前进报》《战旗报》《人民前线报》等七大军区报随军区改战区挥别读者。  
> 2016.10.17，京华时报传闻将停刊，后证实，十一月底将交接给北京日报社，2017.1.1将正式停刊，结束十五年办报的风雨兼程。
> 
> 任家小妹要离开我们出去闯荡世界啦，天下无不散之筵席，无论如何，祝她一路顺风  
> 

送别会选在海淀黄庄，是任菁华自己的意思。任民比约好的时间来得早了一些，到了才发现圈里几个到得比他还早。

反倒是菁华还不见人影。

正好是周末，附近的大学生们成群结队地出来放松，一派青春洋溢的气息，他们这一桌气氛沉默显得与周围格格不入。“主角还没到，我们这群人倒是难得凑齐。”光明尝试着说了句话想活跃气氛，然而没人理他。

旁边一桌小青年们不知道在玩什么游戏，忽然爆发出一阵笑声。几个人都不约而同地往那边看了一眼，接着光明像是被某种情绪感染了一样笑了出来：“这个菁华，我有点明白她为什么要选在这个地方了。”

杨诗吹了个口哨：“现在才明白你也太迟钝了——年轻就是好啊。”

“讲道理。”任环时露出一脸不可描述的表情，指了指对面辛华任民两个，“小杨啊你这话说得对老家伙们很不友好啊。”

被指着的两个老家伙笑了笑，任民刚准备说点什么，主角就到场了。

“哇哦，今天真是十分青春啊我的菁华小妹。”

帝都这会儿还不算冷，任菁华穿着一条红黑的格子裙，一头长发简单地挽了起来，就像个周末出来和朋友聚餐的女大学生。“是呀我就是特地埋汰一下你们一桌的老男人的。”菁华笑眯眯地坐到了任民和光明中间的空位上，“怎么样，服老了没？”

这话是冲着任民的，任民伸手揉了揉自家小妹的头发：“服，你解放哥上个月跟人新兵比武都能被人打趴下，哪能不服老。”

无辜躺枪的解放倒抽一口凉气：“那是失误！失误！卧槽任民你有完没完非得让大家都知道这事儿吗！”所以这事儿到底是哪个混蛋告诉任民的！

说真的其实任民知道了那么通常也就意味着这一桌人都知道了。任民解放两个人斗了会儿嘴的工夫，辛华菁华一老一少（？）已经迅速点好了菜，服务员一走，大家都知道这场饭局该进入正题了。

“真准备走？”解放问了一句，其实也不算问，他算是最早知道这事的一批人，比和北京市委关系密切的光明都早，毕竟菁华所有的手续都打任民这儿过，即使任民有意隐瞒，他很难一点动静都感觉不到。

“嗯啊。”菁华有点拘谨地坐直了身子，“考虑挺长时间了，觉得还是……有更适合自己的路可以走吧。”

一群人忽然都不说话了。除了杨诗，他们这一群人都是传统纸媒出身，算是眼睁睁看着纸媒行业一步步打拼出来，又在新媒体的冲击下境况日渐窘迫。互相之间有什么难处也都知根知底。

说白了任菁华那一句“有更适合自己的路”是委婉的说法，他们都知道这话的意思其实是“已经无路可走了”。她不是没有做过尝试，搞云周刊，改版面，跟任民学着做新媒体，但最终还是走到了这一步。

“其实我也有点不甘心的。”菁华埋下头低声说，“我也知道新媒体是大趋势……但是，我做不到任民哥那样啊，所有新媒体指数榜都占着第一。”

“别跟他比。”解放插嘴，“他什么性质，你什么性质，天天盯着任民给他拉数据的都不知道是敌人还是自己人呢，要比也是跟环儿……”

“别，我就一张背锅小报。”任环时翻了个白眼，举手投降，“天天躺着中枪，都快成筛子了。”

“……说得好像你不是全国自费订户数量第一的报纸一样。”

“自费订户数量第一我也是背锅报。”

“让你背锅你很不满吗。”任民终于出声，横了任环时一眼。后者很想顶一句但纠结了一会儿还是认了怂：“没有。”锅嘛，谁背不是背，任环时自我安慰道。

菜陆陆续续上齐，众人开始动筷子。

“其实菁华这几年办得不错……”看大家各有各的心思，一直没出声的老大哥辛华终于开了口，“按理说，不应该是你的。”这句话是辛华的心声，纸媒最终总会走向衰落，辛华自己很清楚这一点，他能预料到纸媒总会一家一家地停刊，但他没想到任菁华会是最早离开的一批。

她还这么年轻，还值得一个海阔天空的未来。

菁华自己倒是很看得开：“哥，这世上很多事情是没有道理可讲的。”

解放心里动了动，这话在小半年前的另一场送别会上他也听另外的人说过，说这话的是他曾经的七个战友之一。

那天晚上他们都有些醉了，胡乱地聊着乱七八糟的往事，也不管走不走调地扯着嗓子合唱了一首《团结就是力量》，钱进当时勾着解放的脖子，等合唱完了又自己唱了首《当你的长发拂过我的钢枪》，大伙儿都知道钱进的坎坷情史，随口调笑了两句，也不知道谁问了一句，钱进猛灌了一口酒，杯子重重地砸在桌上，在解放耳朵边上说：“他X的，这世上很多事情压根没道理可讲。”

解放也有点醉了，顺着话头问钱进：“之后呢？之后你打算怎么办？”

旁边的汉子似乎踌躇了一下，叹了口气说：“我买了张车票，去看她一眼，看一眼就回来。”

那天晚上是解放打电话给任民让他来接人的，任民把其他几个送上出租车后才把解放捞起来扔进副驾驶座，也没急着开，听解放絮絮叨叨地把今晚的情况都跟他说了一遍。

然后任民凑上去吻了解放，没什么情色意味，只是恋人间交换的一个吻。任民吻得很投入，解放也回应得很投入，解放嘴里酒精的味道渐渐在两人舌间交缠扩散。

七张军区报停刊，意味着解放身上的压力更重了一层。任民不是不相信解放能处理好这些压力干好工作——事实上解放从来没让他失望过——他只是，心疼了。

他们不断加深这个吻，解放虽然有些醉了但意识还清醒，他从任民的反应里感受到了任民的情绪，知道这种情绪的来源是自己更让他脑子有点充血，比酒精上脑更令人亢奋。

解放反应过来的时候任民正用一种关切的目光看着他。光明和杨诗两个熊孩子已经开始对瓶吹，菁华坚决反对光明这种以（酒量）大欺（酒量）小的行为，跟杨诗组成了统一战线开始灌光明，辛华和环时有一搭没一搭地聊着最近的国际新闻，这送别会开得跟过年聚会一样——不过正主任菁华都态度洒脱来者不拒，他们这群自然也就甘愿舍命陪君子。

散场的时候任民解放和任菁华是最后走的，时间太晚，出租不好打，光明跟另一个大学生商量着拼了一辆车，辛华打算直接回社里，任环时打算直接走回去。

“哥。”只剩下他们三个人了以后菁华叫了任民一声。她有点难为情但终于还是认真地看着任民说：“这几年给你添麻烦了……对不起。”

任民不知道怎么回答。他其实一直很喜欢自己家这个小妹，虽然从来没说过——菁华能干，肯下功夫，有年轻人的冲劲和天不怕地不怕的胆子，虽然也犯过一些错误，但任民依然对她有几分偏爱。

好在菁华也没指望她闷骚的任民哥能给出什么回应，她眼疾手快拦下一辆过路的出租车，刚上前拉开车门，又想起什么跑回到任民解放两人面前，一手拉起任民，一手拉起解放。

“那我就去寻找我的新天地啦，你们两个要连我的份一起努力啊！”菁华笑着把两只手勾到一起，“就算全中国纸媒都要倒闭，你俩也得做最后两家！”

“好。”“嗯。”

直到菁华乘坐的出租车彻底消失在任民和解放的视线里，他俩牵在一起的手都没有分开。

“责任重大啊任民同志。”解放一脸严肃。

“是啊，好好干吧，解放同志。”任民笑了笑，“答应女孩子的事情，不好食言的。”


End file.
